Between Me and Her
by EnmaAi026
Summary: Fanfic IchiRuki pertamaku ! Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ichigo terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Rukia dan Inoue ? RnR !


Holla~ ^_____^

Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, geje, ngawur, nggak nyambung, dan bahasanya nggak karuan...

Okay, please enjoy it...!

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo... Tapi tentunya, fanfic ini punyaku, hehe... ^_____^

**Summary :** Rukia dan Inoue sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Suatu hari, Inoue mengaku bahwa Ia menyukai Ichigo, cowok yang ternyata juga disukai oleh Rukia.

* * *

" Kuchiki-san !"

Aku menoleh. Kulihat seorang gadis dengan rambut orange kecokelatan mendatangiku dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian, Ia menarik tanganku dan mulai mengajakku menari-nari.

Kulepaskan tanganku darinya. " Inoue ! Apa sih, yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa mengajakku menari-nari aneh begitu ?!" Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

" Maaf, Kuchiki-san... Aku merasa terlalu senang sampai rasanya aku ingin menari bersamamu !" Jawab Inoue dengan wajah berbinar.

" Senang ? Kenapa, memangnya ?" Tanyaku lagi.

Inoue kembali menari-nari. Senyumnya yang semula sudah lebar menjadi tambah lebar. " Hihi, tadi aku ke sekolah berdua dengan Kurosaki-kun ! Bisa kau bayangkan, kan ? Kami berdua, berjalan bersamaan menuju ke sini layaknya sepasang kekasih... Ahhh... Romantis sekali ! Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak cepat saat bersamanya... Astaga, Ia juga kelihatan tampan sekali !"

" Ah... Eh... Bagus kalau begitu... Kau memang benar-benar suka dengannya, kan ? Mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik untukmu agar bisa dekat dengannya..." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Well, bukan senyum sesungguhnya. Tepatnya, senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Iya ! Aku suka sekali dengannya, Kuchiki-san ! Dan kurasa dia juga menyukaiku !"

Deg ! Saat mendengar kalimat Inoue yang terakhir, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Mataku juga mulai terasa panas, dan hatiku tersasa sakit sekali seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau.

_Mungkinkah ? Mungkinkah Ichigo memang menyukai Inoue ? _

" Kuchiki-san ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Kata Inoue. Ia terlihat khawatir.

" Aku nggak papa, kok... Aku ke toilet dulu, ya !" Tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban Inoue, aku sudah melesat menuju toilet di lantai 3 SMA Karakura ini. Saat aku berlari, sesekali bulir-bulir air mata menetes di pipiku.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Inoue ?_

_Padahal aku juga menyukainya... Aku juga menyukai Ichigo !_

_Seharusnya saat Inoue mengatakan padaku bahwa Ia suka Ichigo, _

_aku juga mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya !_

_Tapi.... Kenapa saat itu aku tak bisa mengatakannya ?_

**FLASHBACK**

" Kuchiki-san ! Ano... Apa ada cowok yang kau suka di SMA kita ?"

_Ada ! Dia Ichigo !_

" Errr... Tentu tidak ada, Inoue... Gila saja diriku ini kalau menyukai salah satu dari cowok-cowok bodoh dan aneh di SMA ini... Memangnya ada cowok yang kau suka ?"

_Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya..._

Inoue senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. " Iya ! Kurosaki-kun, cowok yang sekelas sama kita itu, lho !"

_Aku juga suka Ichigo! Bahkan sejak pertama melihatnya..._

" Ichigo ? Si rambut jeruk itu, hah ?! Kau suka model cowok yang aneh kayak dia ?!"

_Aku yang bodoh... _

_Karena tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya..._

_Dan karena selalu berlindung dibalik dusta..._

" Huuu ! Biar saja... Bagiku Ichigo-lah yang paling keren ! Kau bantu aku mendapatkannya, ya, Kuchiki-san !?" Kata Inoue sembari menarik-narik tanganku.

_Tidak bisa, Inoue... Karena aku juga menyukainya..._

" Baiklah ! Apa, sih, yang nggak untuk sahabatku ?" Ucapku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Mendengar jawabanku, eksepresi Inoue langsung berubah. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti ekspresi orang yang baru saja mendapat undian seratus juta yen. Sangat senang. Kemudian Inoue melepaskan tanganku dan Ia memberiku senyuman terbaiknya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aku pun tiba di toilet dan langsung masuk ke bilik kosong di bagian pojok toilet. Di sana aku menangis sepuasnya.

_Lalu kenapa kalau Ichigo menyukai Inoue ? _

_Toh meski aku suka Ichigo, _

_aku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo..._

Setelah menangis cukup lama, aku keluar dari bilik itu dengan perasaan jauh lebih lega. Lalu, aku mencuci mukaku dengan air dingin di wastafel.

_Rukia, kalau Ichigo memang menyukai Inoue, kau harus merelakannya..._

" Iya, benar ! Cinta tak harus memiliki, bukan ? Aku berbicara sendiri di depan cermin toilet. Kemudian aku tersenyum senang dan pergi meninggalkan toilet menuju ke kelas. Lorong di SMA Karakura sudah sepi. Hal ini menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah dimulai.

" Ahhh... Aku harus cepat ke kelas !" Kataku dengan suara kecil.

Saat aku tiba di kelas, Matsumoto-sensei, guru fisikaku menatapku dengan sangat dingin. Dan, aku pun terpaksa berdiri di depan kelas selama perjalanan berlangsung.

* * *

" Uhh... Kakiku pegal sekali, Inoue ! Matsumoto-sensei memang menyebalkan !" Gerutuku pada Inoue. Sekarang adalah jam pulang dan saat ini aku dan Inoue berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

" Iya, aku tahu... Lagipula kau lama sekali pergi ke toiletnya, Kuchi..." Perkataan Inoue terpotong saat Ia melihat cowok tampan dan keren berambut orange sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

" Yo ! Rukia, Inoue !" Sapa Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba Inoue langsung menarikku menjauh dari Ichigo.

" Kuchiki-san ! Kurasa sekarang aku sudah siap untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun ! Kau ikuti aku dari belakang, ya ! Tapi jangan sampai kau dilihat oleh Ichigo." Kata Inoue.

Aku kaget sekali. " Hah ?! Kau ingin menyatakannya sekarang ?!"

Inoue menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Ichigo yang masih tampak bingung.

" Sssssttt ! Jangan keras-keras ! Iya, aku ingin mengatakannya di ruang kelas kita. Nah, pokoknya, kau ikuti kami, ya !"

Kemudian Inoue berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan menariknya menuju ruang kelas 10-A yang terletak di lantai 3. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan perasaan cemas.

_Bagaimana kalau Ichigo menerima Inoue jadi pacarnya ?_

Ichigo dan Inoue msuk ke ruang kelas. Inoue menutup rapat pintu kelas dan Ia memberi kode kepadaku untuk mengintip dari balik jendela pintu. Aku pun menurutinya. Kudekatkan telingaku ke pintu agar aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka.

" Ano... Kurosaki-kun... Sebenarnya aku ingin menagtakan sesuatu padamu..." Inoue mulai berbicara. Kulihat bibirnya bergetar hebat.

" Huh ? Kau mau bilang apa ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku suka pada Kurosaki-kun... Aku... Aku ingin menjadi pacar Kurosaki-kun !"

_Apa jawabanmu, Ichigo ?_

Ichigo menghela napas dalam-dalam. " Maaf, tapi aku telah menyukai orang lain... Aku... Aku suka pada Rukia..."

_Apa ?! Ichigo menyukaiku ? Apa aku bermimpi ?_

Inoue tampak sangat terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah pintu, tepatnya ke arahku.

" Tidak ! Kau milikku, Ichigo ! Kau tak mungkin suka pada Rukia !" Inoue berteriak histeris. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia juga terus berjalan mundur ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

" Rukia ! Cepat masuk ke dalam sini !" Perintah Inoue.

Sekarang, Ichigo yang tampak kaget. " Rukia ?"

Aku masuk ke ruang kelas itu. Atmosfer di sana terasa sangat tak enak. Inoue masih menangis tersedu dan Ichigo masih tampak kaget serta kebingungan.

" Aku lebih baik mati dari pada tak bisa memilikimu, Ichigo ! Akan kuperlihatkan kepada kalian berdua agar kalian menyesal !"

_Apa yang mau kau lakukan Inoue ?_

Dan, sebelum Rukia dan Ichigo sempat mencegah Inoue, Inoue sudah memanjat jendela dan terjun ke bawah.

* * *

Aku dan Ichigo berada di Rumah Sakit Karakura, tempat Inoue sekarang dirawat. Sesaat setelah Inoue terjun ke bawah, aku dan Ichigo langsung memberitahu para guru bahwa Inoue mencoba bunuh diri. Para guru tentu saja sangat kaget. Akhirnya, Matsumoto-sensei mengantar kami dan Inoue yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan ke sini. Namun, Matsumoto-sensei sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada keperluan.

" Rukia... Aku merasa sangat bersalah..." Kata Ichigo, lirih.

_Ichigo... Jangan bersedih... Ini bukan salahmu..._

" Tidak, Ichigo... Mungkin... Inilah yang terbaik..." Kataku. Suasana berubah menjadi hening untuk sesaat sampai kemudian seorang suster wanita keluar dari amar rawat Inoue.

" Kalian teman Nona Inoue, kan ?" Aku dan Ichigo mengangguk. " Nona Inoue sudah sadar dan Ia ingin bicara dengan kalian... Silakan masuk..."

Aku dan Ichigo memasuki kamar rawat Inoue. Kulihat Inoue tergolek lemah di tempat tidur. Matanya tampak sendu. Ia melihat kami lalu tersenyum lemah.

" Inoue... Maaf, aku tak bermaksud melukai hatimu..." Kata Ichigo.

Inoue menggeleng. " Tidak, Ichigo... Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf... Terutama pada Kuchiki-san." Inoue menatapku. " Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai Ichigo... Tapi, dengan egois, aku tak mempedulikan perasaanmu... Maafkan aku... Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau telah memaafkanku..."

" Jangan bicara seakan kau akan mati, Inoue !" Kataku. " Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau mati ? Selama ini hanya kau yang menemaniku sejak Hisana Nee-chan dan Byakuya Nii-sama meninggal dalam kecelakaan ! Aku... Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan juga olehmu... Aku tak peduli bila kau melakukan ratusan kesalahan kepadaku... Asalkan kau tetap di sisiku..."

Air mata menetes dari mata violetku. Begitu pula dengan Inoue. Air mata juga menetes dari matanya.

" Sudahlah... Aku memang tak ingin meninggalkanmu... Tapi lukaku sangat parah... Aku mungkin akan mati dalam hitungan detik... Karena itu, aku ingin kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih dan bersama untuk selamanya... Berjanjilah kepadaku, Rukia... Ichigo... Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku..." Kata Inoue.

Aku dan Ichigo diam sejenak. Inoue masih menatap kami.

" Kami... Kami berjanji !" Aku dan Ichigo berkata bersamaan.

Inoue tersenyum karena mendengar janji kami. Setelah itu Ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi sayangnya, kali ini Ia memejamkan mata untuk selama-lamanya.

_Rukia... _

_Sampai kapanpun kau adalah sahabatku..._

_Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan Ichigo..._

_Walau itu sangat menyakitkan buatku..._

**

* * *

1 tahun kemudian...**

" Ichigo ! Jangan berlari secepat itu ! Kakiku kan, tidak sepanjang kakimu !: Aku berteriak sambil mengejar Ichigo. Saat ini, kamu berdua sedang menyusuri jalan menuju bukit di belakang SMA Karakura. Kamu berudua baru saja dari makam Inoue untuk memperingati satu tahun kematiannya.

" Haha... Rukia ! Ayo, cepat ! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu tempat paling indah di seluruh dunia !" Kata Ichigo sambil terus berlari.

" Yahh, aku pernah dengar kalau di bukit ini ada padang rumput yang sangat indah. Tapi, aku belum pernah mengunjunginya." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti dan berbalik lari ke arahku. Lalu, Ia menggendongku !

" H... Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo ?! Turunkan aku !" Aku berusaha berontak, tapi tak bisa. Jujur, dalam hatiku aku merasa bahwa digendong oleh Ichigo adalah hal yang sangat indah dan romantis.

" Sssstttt ! Habisnya kau kelamaan... Nah, ayo..."

Ichigo berlari dngan sangat cepat. Tapi, bukan hanya lari Ichigo saja yang cepat, tetapi juga jantungku yang berdetak dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Lima menit kemudian, kami sampai di padang rumput itu dan Ichigo pun menurunkanku.

" Wah... Tempat ini... Indah sekali..." Bisikku.

Ya, padang rumput itu memang sangat indah. Di sana bukan hanya terdapat rumput, tapi juga terdapat bunga-bunga indah berwarna-warni. Aroma udara di padang rumput itu juga sangat unik. Paduan antara berbagai macam aroma bunga, dan bau rumput yang baru dipotong. Sangat harum.

" Kau suka di sini ?" Tanya Ichigo sembari tersenyum.

" Yeah..." Jawabku. " Sangat !"

Ichigo kemudian memberiku isyarat untuk duduk. Aku pun duduk di sebelah rumpun bunga aster, dan Ichigo duduk di sebelahku.

" Rukia... Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Kata Ichigo. Mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Mukaku juga memerah.

" Ah... Eh... Aku pun begitu..."

Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah menurutku. Kemudian, Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Semakin dekat, sehingga jarak yang antara wajah kami tinggal 10 cm lagi.

_Aku dapat mendengar detak jantung Ichigo !_

Semakin dekat, sehingga kini jaraknya tinggal 3 cm.

_Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Ichigo !_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan kecupan lembut Ichigo di bibirku. Setelah itu, aku dan Ichigo menatap jauh ke atas langit dan kami pun tersenyum bahagia.

_Inoue..._

_Kami akan menjaga janji kami untuk selalu bersama..._

_Semoga kau tenang di alam sana..._

_

* * *

_

Hehe_... _Gimana ?

Ceritanya kependekkan, ya ?

Well, sebenernya mau dibuat lebih panjang, tapi udah nggak ada ide lagi, nih...

Oh, iya...

Review kalian sangat ditunggu, lho...

Karena bakal sangat berperan untuk membuat fanfic-ku yang berikutnya jadi lebih baik dari sekarang...

Oke, minna ! Jaa~ne !

_^_____^  
_


End file.
